Hogwarts: Yule Ball
by OceanHeart23
Summary: The time of the Yule Ball is approaching, and Ella didn't give much thought to going as she was still a year shy to attend. Kit takes a chance to ask her to be his date.


**A/N:** This is another story that follows Ella if she were to go to Hogwarts and meet Kit and how their friendship and relationship would evolve. It does feature a few OC's, but I tried to keep the main focus on Ella, Kit, and Alistair which are kinda the golden trio for this series.

**Warnings**: This story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cinderella or Harry Potter and make no money from writing this.

* * *

It was Kit's fourth year and Ella's third, which meant that Kit was finally of age to attend Hogwarts annual Yule Ball. However if you were a first through third year you could attend if invited by someone of age. Kit already knew immediately who he wanted and therefore was grateful for this rule hoping she would say yes.

Despite their rocky start Ella and Anya actually became good friends. Ironically Anya also became the biggest supporter for Ella and Kit becoming a couple. Even though they still weren't yet but merely really close friends. It was infuriating to watch for Anya, because she thought they would be adorable together.

Anya made the decision, that she wouldn't let anything interfere with Kit asking Ella. This was definitely easier said than done. So far she had to chase three girls away who all had their hearts and minds set on asking the fourth year Gryffindor, but she was successful. However it didn't occur to her that despite Ella being a third year other boys might ask her out.

When rumors got back that Mason was planning on asking her no doubt in attempt to get back at Kit in some way, she knew she had to act fast. Seeing him walking up some distance away behind Ella, Anya took off sprinting. Just as he was about to call out to her, Anya tackled him causing them to roll a bit down the hill.

Finally she landed on top of him and covered his mouth. He looked surprised at first then incredibly annoyed. "Listen you little worm. You are not going to ask Ella to the Yule ball. Everyone knows you'd only be doing it to get a rise out of Kit or a pathetic revenge ploy. You're going to leave her alone and ask someone else or hell go alone for all I care, but you will back off got it?"

Mason smirked as she removed her hand from his mouth to allow him to speak. "And what's to say I don't have feelings for the little Gryffindor? Maybe this is my chance to show her what being with a real winner would feel like."

"Okay one gross, two Kit is a thousand times better than you'll ever be, and three I highly doubt the person who called her a blood traitor just a few weeks ago has changed their mind that fast."

Shrugging pretty much unconcerned Mason replied. "What can I say people change. Oh and I think unless you want to make your boyfriend really jealous you should really get off of me. Unless this is your saying you want to ask me?" With a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Anya got off of him in an instant feeling completely grossed out. She said a silent prayer in her head that her boyfriend, Paul, wouldn't kill her if he found out. "You forget Mason that I am a gossip queen here and capable of getting dirt on anyone. If you're not going to listen to my warning, then I'll tell Professor Snape and the Slytherin prefects just exactly where your favorite make out spot is after hours. So as I said back off my friends or I'll spill your secret capisce?"

Mason stood up dusting himself off lightly and turned his nose up in disgust. "Ugh, fine whatever. You know Anya you could be quite the arm candy if it wasn't for your bitchy personality. You should really lose that you know." He strutted away satisfied at getting the last word in.

Anya counted down from 25 to 0 in midst of chanting 'don't curse the bloody prat', because the last thing she needed was to get detention the night of the dance. After a few minutes she felt calmer, although she realized that she had dug her fingernails into her hands. It was unfortunate that it couldn't be Mason's face. She then took off to find Ella and see how progress was going with Operation Kitella YB.

After what felt like forever but was actually just the next day Anya found out that Kit had asked her. She got the details from Ella after classes sitting by their favorite spot by the lake.

"Tell me everything." She demanded.

Ella bit her lip with a half smile and just kinda shrugged. "Well there's not a whole lot to tell we were in the owlery at the time visiting Gus and Genevieve, when he asked. I accepted and that's pretty much it."

***Flashback***

Ella was up in the owlery alone chatting to Gus and Genevieve and telling them about her day, when Kit came in.

"Ah there you are I've been looking for you." He spoke with a bit of relief in his voice as he approached closer. Genevieve took notice and hopped closer to her master. Kit gave her a return smile. "Should have figured you were here. Anything new going on with these two?" Pointing to the owls. "I'm worried Gen might get combative soon being cooped up without any letters to send off. Unless she's been taking some short flights, but she usually doesn't do that too often at home."

Ella graced him with a smile as she pet her own owl who hooted in pleasure. She then looked at Gen for permission before doing the same to Kit's owl letting her affectionately nip her fingers. "Nope nothing new to report. They seem pretty cheery today." Her face then turned contemplative as she turned slightly to face Kit. "You know oddly I never did ask you, but how did you come up with the name Genevieve for your owl?"

Kit's smile turned wistful, as he gave Gen a pet of his own. "Well...actually I named her after my mother."

Ella immediately began stuttering out apologies not intending to make him feel sad, but he merely waved off her concern.

"It's fine I suppose like you believe that your parents watch over you as the stars. I had a similar idea and felt like my mother could watch over and protect me in a different way. She's been my owl for a very long time." He then shifted his gaze to Gus. "And what about you? What inspired the name Gus?"

"Well I can tell you he's actually not named after my dad, because that would make his name Arthur. But I don't really have a great story for how I named him, I just always liked the name Augustus, deciding to call him Gus for short. He seemed okay with it, when I asked him. Of course I ran it by him first before it was decided." Just on cue Gus hooted in acknowledgment causing the teens to chuckle. It was another few moments before Kit broke the silence.

"Hey Ella?"

"Hmm?" She answered giving him her full attention.

He steeled his Gryffindor nerves, before he could lose them. "Would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball as my date?"

Ella blinked a few times before biting her lip causing Kit's nerves to go up. "Well of course I'd like to say yes, but are you sure?"

Now it was his turn to blink in confusion before asking. "What do you mean?"

"Well I...don't really know how to dance very well especially if there's special wizard dances, and there's been rumors that a lot of girls were interested in asking you. I just want to make sure you wouldn't change your mind in case you found a better partner to take someone more fun who knows how to dance. I...just really don't want to embarrass you."

"Ella," Kit began sternly. "There is absolutely no better partner than you, nor anyone I can think of who's more fun. I could care less about the dancing bit, even if we sat at the table all night. It would still be better with you than anyone else. Plus you could never embarrass me, so you can forget thinking about that." When he could see she was still a little hesitant he added a "Please," to his earlier points.

She then nodded unable to resist his beautiful blue eyes that lit up, when she added. "Of course I'd love to as long as you're sure." Kit was.

***End of flashback***

Anya felt her face falling in exasperation. 'Kit that was the lamest way to ask anyone ever. You could have make it so much more romantic! What a disappointment you are right now to me." She didn't voice these thoughts though and asked Ella instead what she was going to wear. Here Ella looked down. Her face turning sad.

"I don't really have anything to wear. I was just going to wear my school uniform."

"No! A thousand times no unacceptable. I will find you something and bring it to you before the night of the dance alright?"

Ella paused voice becoming hesitant. "I well..um I can pay you back if you're going to buy something."

Though they both knew she couldn't as Ella still didn't have any money given either from her stepmother nor earned from a job. Sometimes Kit or Alistair's parents tried to give her money, but she would usually politely refuse stating it didn't feel right to take from them.

Anya shook her head. "Don't be silly I have tons of old dresses you can borrow two closets full practically one of the perks of being from a wealthy family. I'm sure my mother can air mail something from one of mine back home. I'll write her a letter now."

Ella couldn't help grinning in gratitude at the thought of not looking like an embarrassment the night of the dance. "Thank you Anya this means a lot to me."

"Of course as I have taken on the role of your fairy godmother out of the goodness of my heart. I take this job very seriously. I will make sure you are the belle of the ball that night just you wait."

Ella shook her head a tad ruefully. "Please just don't forget to take time for yourself. I'd feel bad if you spent all of it trying to help me."

"A part of me wants to say well duh, but the other part wants to say it's impossible for me not to look amazing. Now how were you thinking of wearing your hair? I have several styles I want to try on you..."

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room found two boys once again playing wizard's chess in front of the fireplace. The game had just started, so both opponents were devising their strategies in intense concentration. Finally after Alistair had taken the first pon with his rook, Kit spoke up. "So I haven't asked you yet, but who are you taking to the Yule Ball?"

Alistair glanced up before studying the board once more. "I actually asked Melody to go with me."

Kit choked a bit in shock and shook his head in disbelief, before he responded. "For real? I didn't even know you liked her in that way."

Alistair stared at him in amusement, as he intoned. "And I don't which is good, because she looked really disturbed when I asked until I explained. After Devonna broke up with me I'm not really looking for anything romantic at the moment. I just wanted to take someone fun and a friend I could have a good time with. She agreed to go with me as friends."

Kit was facing him now with his skeptical face on. "Melody is fun? I usually don't put those two words together in the same sentence."

Alistair laughed at that. "Maybe not in the traditional sense of the word, but she is great at witty retorts and sarcastic banter which is usually enjoyable to listen to. Plus I'm taking bets on how many times I can drag her out on the dance floor for a dance. You in?"

"Oh definitely I put down three sickles you'll manage that just twice."

Nodding slightly Alistair moved to write it down in a notebook he carried. The game carried on until Kit spoke up mildly. "You know it's considered socially polite to return the question that was asked to you. Like when someone asks how are you doing today, and then that person answers oh fine and how are you? So you haven't asked who I'm taking to the dance."

"Kit I don't ask obvious questions for example that's akin to asking what color Snape's robes always are. Everyone and their grandmother knows who you'd like to ask."

Kit deflated a bit. "Well you could still ask in the sense of being a nice best friend."

Alistair thought about deadpan asking until he got an idea. "Hmm you're right I should definitely try to guess. Let me see does have hair the color of spun gold, eyes the color of the bark from a forest tree, excellent at charms, knitter of my favorite gloves, dreams of becoming a magizoologist, and about yea high." Holding his hand level to his face which since they were sitting down it indicated someone really short. Alistair had to fight to contain his laughter at the weak glare Kit was leveling him right now.

"Ugh I hate you."

"Nah you love me you just can't bear to hear me describe the wife that way."

"Ella's not my wife."

"She will be someday." Alistair couldn't help mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said it's your move quit stalling." Later after the game was over and Alistair had won gloating over said fact. Kit claimed it was only do to the fact that he was distracted, although he never claimed what exactly that distraction was.

* * *

The night of the ball Kit waited at the bottom of the staircase for Ella to meet him. Alistair had already met up with Melody, and the two were at the snack table. He ran his hands nervously over his dress robes for the umpteenth time and fought the urge to pace. He had way too much nervous energy at the moment. Doing his millionth glance around the room Kit finally caught sight of her walking from around the corner than descending down the staircase. It was several moments, before he could pick his jaw off the ground and gather his wits, because Ella looked amazing.

She was wearing a light blue knee length dress with sheer long sleeves and some pink detailing around the neckline and waist. Ella had only the smallest touch of makeup on her face, silver shoes with a slight heel, and her hair was done a very complex braid complete with pink ribbon. She was able to take him in as well. Kit was wearing a black dress pants and shoes, white button up shirt complete with a dark navy blue vest, large outer blue dress robes, and a huge matching dark navy blue floppy bow tie. Ella had to focus extra hard on making sure not to trip as she walked to meet him, since she was equally as nervous as him.

"Wow," Kit exhaled seeing a better glimpse up close. "You look great Ella."

She beamed back. "Thanks! So do you. I really like the tie."

He scoffed playfully, as he messed with the bow tie. "_I_ look ridiculous feel like I'm masquerading as a giant blueberry, but of course these are family robes that have been passed down through the generations. My father made it clear I had no choice in the manner but to wear them."

"Well," Ella began as she stepped up and fixed the bow tie back in place. "I disagree, but at least you won't have to worry about actually turning into one as Violet Beauregarde did in Willy Wonka."

As he often did when she sometimes made random muggle references Kit looked very confused. "Who's Violet Beauregarde?"

Ella merely shook her head and kindly waved him off. He then in turn let out a hum. "You know I'm frankly surprised, that you aren't wearing your locket. I don't think I've seen you without it since Melody gave it to you."

Ella didn't say anything but merely hooked a finger underneath the chain to her snowflake necklace to latch onto a smaller long chain slowly pulling it up to eventually reveal the illustrious locket. Kit let out a short whistle before commenting. "Well Miss Turner I am surprised I never took you for such a rebel."

Ella let it slide back down with a small grin. "It was the only thing I was adamant on not changing. I trust you can keep my secret from Anya your majesty." She couldn't help giggling at his sour face.

"Eh Tu Ella really?" Kit asked looking pained. For one year of his life from five to six he truly believed he was a prince. It didn't help that his father never enlightened him and that their house elves referred him to master Kit. Alistair never let him forget it, since Kit had royally appointed him as his captain of the guard and insisted that Alistair protect him on their many quests together. His father also found it amusing but kept his comments to himself, since Kit never behaved disrespectful or spoiled. He remembered finding out he wasn't actually royalty was a horrible day only made slightly better by the ice cream his father bought him.

After she had composed herself from her giggle fit, Ella apologized. "Sorry, sorry it's just the look on your face every time I couldn't help myself."

Kit rolled his eyes. "Well Alistair's horrible influence aside shall we go in?" Offering his arm for her to take which she nodded and accepted. The ball was in full swing so to speak and pun aside. Ella and Kit had a lot fun mingling with their friends and enjoying their time on the dance floor. The weird sisters were playing, and the Hogwarts students were thoroughly enjoying the music.

While Ella left to use the restroom, Kit caught up with Alistair who had taken some time to rest after staying for multiple songs out there. It was hard work that required nourishment to recharge. Kit slid into the chair next to him.

"How's it going mate? Looks like you're having fun."

Alistair swallowed the mouthful he had just finished chewing. "It has been. The weird sisters are killing it tonight. Plus." He pulled out his notebook with a smile. "I've managed to get Melody on the dance floor eight times so far. So unfortunately you've already lost your wager. Don't worry I'll collect from you later on."

Blowing the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, Kit answered. "Well I think you've managed the impossible consider me majorly impressed."

"Uh huh and how are things going for you? You and Ella having a good time?"

Kit's gave drifted off to the side, where he saw Ella reconvene with Melody. "Really well at least I think so, I think she gets really nervous at the choreographed stuff, but if we're just out there and it's like free style then she's fine. But other than that everything's been pretty good."

Alistair patted Kit's shoulder. "Happy to hear it mate. You two are good together like frosted cupcakes. Think you'll take the next step with your relationship and sweep her off her feet tonight?"

"Well I was hoping to kiss her before the nights over. If she doesn't find the idea awful or terrifying."

Alistair with difficulty resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His friends were hopeless most of the time. "Ella went with you tonight didn't she? I doubt she finds the idea either of those."

Kit shrugged while looking at the table. "I guess I'm going to be a little insecure until I know for sure. I really just don't want to mess this up especially anything that could ruin our friendship."

"Kit," Alistair said using his serious voice. "I doubt there is very little you could do that would ever make Ella stop wanting to be your friend. I have working eyes and can see she feels the same way you do. If you don't feel ready to do anything more tonight, that's fine. But don't let unfounded doubts be the only reason. You owe it to yourself to be completely honest in this."

"I ..thanks mate. I'll let you know how it goes later tonight."

Alistair finished the last of his drink. "Please do you know I like to live vicariously through you. Now let's watch McGonagall separate Anthony and Hillary once more. They keep trying to snog and our head of house is about to lose it soon if they don't stop."

The two watched chuckling together, as Professor McGonagall once more intervened and started dragging them off by their ears for a most noteworthy lecture on impropriety.

Ella after coming back out caught sight of Melody in the corner of the room bee-lined over to her. "Hey Melody! I like your dress. It's very elegant and very you." She was wearing a simple long sleeved black dress that ended a few inches below her knee.

Melody snorted in response to that. "Thanks I think. I wasn't really too concerned about making an impression and figured Alistair didn't care either. You look very...blue literally. Were you and Kit going as a matching blue themed set?"

"Actually I wasn't sure what he was going to be wearing. I never asked. I just borrowed this dress from Anya, that she was willing to lend out to me." Ella replied watching Kit and Alistair laugh together over something.

"Oh that reminds me can you tell your friend to keep her distance from me tonight. Because if I have to hear one more gushing comment about you two and your perfectness along with her matchmaking skills, I'm going to hurl...specifically on her."

Ella adjusted her braid with a sheepish expression. "Sorry about that she means well, but Anya can be a little intense. She loves love and for the most part just wants to see people together and happy."

Melody looked distasteful at the idea. "Yeah I know she considers herself to be a female cupid which is rather alarming. She better stay far away from me. I have no interest in falling in love or pairing off with someone. I'll leave that to the rest of you."

Patting her shoulder gently Ella said imploringly. "While there's nothing wrong with falling in love as your best friend I just want you to be happy. So if you're happier alone than I support you."

"Hmm and what about you? How's things going with your date?" She watched as Ella fiddled with her charm bracelet.

"It's perfect really I just wish I knew more of the traditional dances everyone seems to know I keep messing up." She said self consciously before continuing. "Kit's been great though. He's very reassuring and patient with me."

Melody shrugged while looking around the room once more keeping a cautious eye on Alistair. "He grew up with that knowledge you didn't. Can't really blame yourself for things beyond your control. Just ignore everyone else. It's what I always do."

Ella gave her friend a soft smile. "Thank you."

Melody nodded. "Welcome now looks like prince charming is headed your way." She gave Ella a gentle push forward. "Go have fun dance how you want to. Alistair and I are going to play a game of hide and seek, but don't tell him that. Consider it payback for him dragging me so many times out to the dance floor _literally_."

Before she could scold her friend, Kit had approached her. She realized once more with slight dawning dread that it was a slow song. "Hey care to dance with me once more?" He asked with a grin holding out his hand. Ella nodded and carefully took a hold of his hand.

They walked out again to the dance floor, where most of the couples were doing a type of waltz. Kit kept a hold of Ella's hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. He tried to guide her through the steps of the waltz, but she was too nervous. Therefore after the sixth time she accidentally stepped on Kit's foot she quickly spoke out while trying to walk away.

"I'm sorry! I can't do this I knew I'd embarrass you. I'm just going to go sit down and maybe you can ask someone el-"

"Oh no you don't." Grabbing a hold of her hand once more before she could go too far. "Ella," Kit cut in gently. "You're fine. I'm not embarrassed, and I definitely don't want another partner. Now come on we can just sway to the music. Besides I know for a fact you love this song."

He put his arm back around her waist, while Ella put her left arm back around his shoulder before replying miserably. "I do love this song."

"See there we go exactly why we can't sit this one out."

"But everyone's staring at us...I..I'm sorry." ducking her head once more.

* * *

Kit glanced around the room studying the other students. They were getting a few odd glances one or two mocking ones, but it wasn't like they had every eye in the room. "Now see that could be for one or two reasons. The first being that everyone's thinking about the guy who looks like a penguin that had a losing battle with some blue dye." Prompting Ella to reluctantly smile at that, Kit as well seeing his quip have the desired effect. "Or they are just jealous of said guy for getting to dance with the prettiest girl in the school."

Ella was quiet for a second before whispering. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Kit nodded. It was such an obvious fact in his mind, that It didn't need a verbal answer.

"No one's ever said that other than my parents. My stepsisters tell me I look like a weird albino rabbit, and my stepmother always tells me I'm the most plain and average looking person she's ever seen."

"Well they're-" biting off what he wanted to say and controlling his temper. Ella didn't like cursing and wasn't a fan of unkind words towards her family no matter how well deserved they would be. "Not very nice people." He finished lamely. "but trust me when I tell you it's the truth for me."

They swayed for a few beats more before Ella spoke up softly. "You're very pretty too. The prettiest boy here."

Kit couldn't help the startled laughter that came from him at that. "Thanks Ella although I'm sure most guys would prefer handsome or rugged I'll take it coming from you."

She smile up finally looking up at him which he was glad to return. Both content to just be in each others presence. 'Was it sappy that he thought Alistair was right and he thought Ella's hair did look like spun gold and her eyes like tree bark. Eh probably so, maybe one day he might tell Ella in person and let her decide for him if it was.

As the song came to its final note, Kit cleared his throat. "So there's still some time left before curfew. Want to take a walk with me?"

Shortly Ella blinked before nodding. Together he lead her back to the astronomy tower where they both took a second to admire the view. Gazing at the grounds encased in darkness it was a half moon out that peeked out just from beyond a few clouds.

"What a beautiful night." Ella breathed out in wonder. The sights of the castle and the grandeur of it all was just something she felt would never wear out.

Kit nodded in agreement. "Did you have a good time at least because I know I did."

"I did, but then I usually do with you well apart from our first flying adventure because that was just terrifying. I want to thank you though for ignoring my clumsiness tonight. Not everyone would be as nice as you about it."

"Well," Kit started teasingly. "You were willing to be seen next to me wearing this." Making a half-hearted gesture at his outfit. "So I think we're even." He removed the outer robes and was just going to toss them aside, but found Ella holding out her hands in front of her in silent request. Relinquishing them to her he blinked confused, before he saw Ella put them on herself modeling them slightly.

"What do you think? Do I make a good blueberry?" She teased lightly with a twirl causing them to flair up.

"Oh it's no contest you're by far the more superior blueberry." Kit answered straight faced before tapping a finger to his chin. "But I think blueberry's the wrong word a blue jay is definitely more fitting." If he wanted to use alliteration, he would say she made a bright, brilliant, and beautiful blue jay.

Ella raised her arms were the large puffy sleeves covered her hands and made a few motions like she was flying. "I definitely have the wings for it." She said laughing slightly.

"I suppose you do. Well at least I can take this off." Referring to the giant bow tie.

"Can you leave the bow tie please. I think you look cute in it."

Kit's fingers stopped on their trajectory to remove the offending item until he let out a sigh. "Only for you will I do this. If Alistair asked I'd probably lob it at his face."

"Now what did Alistair ever do to earn that reaction?"

"Alas there aren't enough hours in the day to answer that." Kit took a step closer watching as Ella's eyes drifted up to his. He really wished he wasn't as nervous about doing this, as he was on the inside. Therefore he was quite happy when his voice didn't crack as he asked. "Ella...would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Her eyes went large looking like a startled deer, before she bit her lip. "I um might not be very good at it. I've never been kissed before."

"Me neither," Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "But at least this way the pressure will be off, since we have nothing to compare it to."

She glanced up at him once more and whispered ever so quietly. "Okay." He leaned down carefully as to not startle her and slowly brought his lips to hers. The kiss was brief only slightly longer than a peck, but still felt as if something out of a dream. Kit leaned back to see Ella wearing a light blush and slightly dazed expression.

"Well not too horrible for you then."

Ella let out a rather unladylike like snort. "Worry not I shall set the record straight, if anyone asks me."

"I appreciate that it wouldn't do my reputation any favors to say I'm terrible at something." Giving her a wink to let her know he was kidding. "But seriously on a scale of one to ten with one being the worst like pickling rat's brains in Snape's detention or ten being going for a hippogriff ride over Hogwarts. What would you give it?"

Ella wrapped her arms around him. "It's definitely a ten, and I hope maybe we can try it again in the future?"

Kit could hear the smile and slight hope in her voice, as she spoke. He wrapped his arms around her too and set his chin down lightly on Ella's head. "Nothing would make me happier."

He would have been content to stay there for a great while, but Ella spoke up again. "Hey Kit?"

"Hmm?"

"The flying experience would have been a four."

"What?" Kit squawked pulling back slightly and feeling a little appalled. "It's a seven at least."

"I fell off the broom!"

"Yes you did...but! Who caught you and brought us both down safely?" Hoping that won him some points at least. It was a pretty nice maneuver if he did say so.

"You did," Ella finally sigh nestling back in his arms. "A six then."

Kit resumed his earlier position laying his head back on top of hers. "I can live with that." One day he knew he would convince Ella of the wonders of Quidditch and broomstick flying. This would evidently not be today, but that was alright it was perfect for other reasons.


End file.
